Angus Chestnut
Angus Chestnut is the computer genius of the A.N.T. Farm. He is always seen working on complicated, secretive projects. It was revealed that he is an advanced hacker in ParticipANTs. He often helps Chyna, Olive, and Fletcher whenever they need it, especially Olive, due to having a massive crush on her. He is portrayed by Aedin Mincks. Personality Angus considers himself a player , such as stating he was and rejecting Chyna's misplaced note. It's shown that he has a big crush on Olive. He is a bit oblivious to certain things, such as Fletcher's girl disguise. He even tried to ask it out! He has also been shown to be very lazy by doing things such as taking classes that were only on the first floor or rolling around in a power chair for no reason. He eats a lot, as seen in many episodes.He even sometimes eats all the food the place has. He also likes to pull his pants down for no reason. And he likes to be alone with Olive and hopes to marry her which in PatANT Pending thought Olive asked to marry him and was wrong. Trivia *In Bad RomANTs, it is revealed that Angus is an amazing dancer, which has been shown frequently in the series. *Angus has appeared in more episodes than any other recurring character. He has appeared in 27 episodes. *In the episode ReplicANT, he comments that he was controlling the cameras on The Tonight Show. *Ever since the first episode, TransplANTed, he has a pig's spleen due to the injuries he sustained from being trampled in the hallway. *He is shown to be very greedy and gluttonous, such as when he eats all the food at the restaurant in CANTonese Style Cuisine and still claims to be starving afterwards, and then orders a pizza. In America Needs TalANT, he buys everything, leaving nothing for Fletcher, Darryl & Cameron at the bacon truck. *He is shown to not wear pants often such as not wearing pants to school twice (once seen, once mentioned) in ClarivoyANT and PerformANTs he also didn't wear pants at Chyna's house in PerformANTs. *It is possible that Angus is rich because he eats a lot of food but never has a problem paying for it. *As shown in performANTs, Angus is capable of knocking out all the power in the world using his ANTpad. *It is also shown that Angus has a crush on Olive Doyle. *In ParticipANTs Angus' ANTpad had a binary theme, which later became a robot. *He takes ballet (has been taking it for years). *In FraudulANT, Angus is shown to have a father, who was mentioned again in Modeling AssignmANT. *He doesn't know the difference between a chick and a fajita. *It is speculated that he has a large collection of Converse sneakers, as he only wears those shoes when he appears. *In Ballet DANTcer, we find out that he is an amazing ballet dancer. *As of season 2, Angus shows a meaner and sarcastic side to everyone (except for Olive). *In ContestANTs, it is known that he uses fake arms, just in cast of the event that girls will fight over him. *In ConfinemANT, it became known that Angus thinks he is closer with Olive and Chyna than Fletcher is. *In endurANTs, he states that he likes bowtie pasta because if you spill it on yourself, it just looks like you dressed fancy. *He will eat anything. *In one episode, he tells Cameron that he is dating Lexi. Quotes *"Don't hate the player, hate the game." *"Do not release the doves." *"Hey, do you want it fast, or do you want it with pants?" *"Do I have guidance counseler stuck in my teeth?" (MutAnt Farm) *"San Francisco, please!" *"This is an outrage! I'm starving!" *"Tell my mother I loved her!" *"That screensaver is really boring!" *"WHAT? Second place? Stupid BOB!" *''YO TAXI!"'' *"When you spill it on yourself, it just looks like you dressed fancy" (EndurANTs) *"Don't worry Fletcher, there's other chicken wings in the... wait, what were we talking about again?" *"Uh, shaking my heiny?" Trivia *He was born July or August 2000. Gallery Angus54657.png Angus874383899283.png Oliveangus.jpg Changus8754875498432.png Mana.jpg Angus0977.png Category:ANT Farm characters Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Males Category:Lovers Category:Live-action characters Category:Pre-teens Category:American characters Category:Students Category:Anti-heroes